Stay By My Side
by BlueBerry Jung
Summary: Kalau Yuta melontarkan seratus satu pertanyaan, maka Jaehyun akan menyiapkan seribu satu jawaban selama Yuta menginginkannya. Jaehyun yang membutuhkan Yuta dan merasa buruk saat mereka tidak bertemu, dan Yuta yakin dia tidak memiliki penyesalan pada setiap waktu mereka bersama. Tags : JaeYu, NCT 127 (saya tahu summary nya berantakan) #YutaUkeDays #YutaHaremDays


.

Stay By My Side (Jaehyun x Yuta)

 _BlueBerry's 18th Story_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

.

Yuta mengetahui ruangan putih yang ditempatinya dengan baik, hanya tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya berada di rumah tanpa luka atau bagian tubuh yang patah. Kejadian terakhir yang diingatnya adalah bis yang ditumpanginya bersama teman-teman satu tingkatnya melewati jalanan tidak halus, yang membuat beberapa temannya menangkupkan kedua tangan dan menunduk dengan dalam. Yuta pikir, dirinya akan terbangun di Rumah Sakit dengan luka parah atau beberapa tulang tubuh yang patah, atau bahkan tidak pernah lagi terbangun. Jeli pandangan Yuta menangkap selipan kertas di sisi belakang kalender meja, meraihnya dan membaca sederet tulisan yang tidak dia pahami, 'Anterograde Amnesia'. Pemuda Nakamoto itu mengenali tulisan pada catatan itu sebagai tulisannya, namun tidak mengerti untuk apa dirinya menulis tulisan tersebut dan bersikap acuh dengan menaruh catatan itu pada posisi semula.

Seseorang membuka pintu ruang tidur Yuta dan memberi sapaan dengan tersenyum, menghasilkan raut tidak mengerti di wajah Yuta. Bukan si Nakamoto tidak mengenal orang yang memberikan sapaan, apalagi sampai menganggap orang itu sebagai orang asing yang sok akrab dengannya, Yuta hanya tidak mengerti kenapa Jaehyun –adik kelasnya– berada di rumahnya pada waktu sepagi ini. Jaehyun menempati sisi kosong di tempat tidur Yuta tanpa menghilangkan senyum yang dia berikan sedari melewati pintu kamar, membuat Yuta yakin apapun yang membuat Jaehyun berada di rumahnya bukanlah hal buruk. Lirikan Yuta tanpa sengaja mengarah pada jemari Jaehyun, menemukan cincin perak yang terlihat sederhana dan serupa dengan cincin perak yang berada di meja sisi tempat tidurnya. Rasa ingin tahu membuat Yuta mengambil cincin yang tidak dia ketahui siapa pemiliknya, tidak juga meminta ijin dari Jaehyun yang memiliki pasangan dari cincin itu.

Pemuda Nakamoto itu selesai mencuci wajah dan menyikat gigi, dia menempati satu diantara empat bangku meja makan dan melihat cincin yang melingkari jemarinya. Cincin dengan ukiran nama Jaehyun pada sisi dalam dan ukiran namanya pada sisi luar, tapi Yuta tidak bisa menemukan kapan mereka memesa utamanya sedari kapan mereka memakai cincin tersebut . . .

"Oh?! Ini tahun 2017?!" Yuta berujar dengan suara keras, membuat Jaehyun yang baru memulai kegiatan sarapannya tersedak. Tangan Yuta mengambil gelas tinggi di sisinya dan memberikannya pada Jaehyun, walaupun Jaehyun sebenarnya memiliki minuman sendiri

"Kenapa Hyung menaruh kalender meja di sisi tempat tidur, kalau Hyung hanya mengetahui tahun yang sama hingga empat tahun kemudian?" Hanya senyuman sok polos yang menjadi balasan dari Yuta, namun mengernyit karena Jaehyun bisa mengetahui dengan tepat kapan memori terakhirnya

"Tidak penting, bagaimana aku mengetahui memori terakhir Hyung. Menu sarapan bisa menjadi dingin, kalau Hyung tidak segera menyantapnya" Sela Jaehyun, mengerti maksud dari kernyitan bingung Pemuda yang memiliki usia dua tahun di atasnya. Yuta mengatupkan mulutnya dan meraih sendok untuk memakan menu sarapan yang sudah disiapkan oleh Jaehyun

"Jaehyun-ah" Panggil Yuta, bersiap menanyakan sekian pertanyaan setelah menghabiskan sarapan. Jaehyun sibuk menuang air pada gelas tinggi yang sebelumnya Yuta berikan, mengulurkan pada si pemilik gelas sebagai isyarat agar Yuta menghabiskan minum sebelum menanyakan apapun padanya

"Hyung, kau tidak perlu meminumnya dengan terburu" Jaehyun meraih kotak tisu dan mengusap bagian dagu Yuta yang basah karena si Nakamoto begitu terburu menghabiskan minumannya

"Jadi, aku tidak menyatakan perasaan pada Taeyong dan menikah denganmu pada akhirnya?" Yuta ingat bagaimana dia menyukai teman satu kelasnya yang populer dan ingin menyatakan perasaan di tempat romantis, seperti sisi hutan tempat mereka berkemah mungkin. Jaehyun tersenyum tipis, mendengar pertanyaan kedua yang dilontarkan Yuta pagi ini, sudah membiasakan diri dengan rasa nyeri saat Yuta membahas sosok yang juga selalu dibicarakan sewaktu mereka masih menempati bangku sekolah menengah atas

"Benar, Hyung tidak jadi menyatakan perasaan pada Taeyong-Hyung karena Taeyong-Hyung tidak selamat pada kecelakaan itu" Jawab Jaehyun yang membuat Yuta meringis, membayangkan seburuk apa kecelakaan saat itu hingga ada korban tidak selamat

"Apakah kecelakaannya begitu buruk? Lalu, bagaimana keadaanku setelah kecelakaan itu?" Tanya Yuta dengan ekspresi ingin tahu, namun juga ketakutan. Jaehyun ingat pada tahun pertama Yuta mendapat jawaban itu, dia menangis keras dan menyesal kenapa dirinya tidak menyatakan perasaan lebih awal atau melindungi Taeyong dari entah apapun itu. Mungkin sekalipun tidak menyimpan ingatan jelasnya, diri Yuta juga perlahan merasa biasa dengan jawaban yang diberikan Jaehyun dan situasi mereka saat ini

"Tentu sangat buruk, hingga Hyung harus dirawat selama satu bulan penuh" Yuta memandang ke atas seperti tengah membayangkan sesuatu saat mendengar jawaban Jaehyun, membayangkan kepalanya yang sempat terluka parah sampai dilingkari dengan perban atau tangan dan kaki yang patah hingga harus memakai penyangga

"Aku pasti terlihat begitu jelek, saat itu" Komentar Yuta yang membuat Jaehyun melontarkan tawa kecil, tidak mengerti bagaimana mengomentari tentang penampilannya saat itu sementara Jaehyun yakin bahwa Yuta tidak ingat bagaimana dia menerus merengek pada Jaehyun agar dibelikan buah sebagai pemanis makanan Rumah Sakit yang hambar

"Hm" Jaehyun hanya mengomentari seadanya selagi memindahkan peralatan makannya ke tempat cuci piring, mendengar suara bangku lain digeser dan langkah yang mendekatinya

"Biasanya, aku menjadi begitu menyebalkan saat aku sedang sakit. Apakah aku juga menyebalkan selama satu bulan dirawat pasca kecelakaan?" Tanya Yuta selagi memakai sarung tangan karet biru yang dibeli Jaehyun untuknya satu tahun lalu, sementara Jaehyun meraih sarung tangan kuning dan sabun pencuci piring

"Iya, tapi juga menyenangkan untuk dijahili. Hyung tidak ingat bagaimana rasa makanan Rumah Sakit saat bangun di pagi hari, jadi aku mengatakan pada Hyung bahwa makanan Rumah Sakit tempat Hyung dirawat seperti rasa makanan dari restoran terkenal" Ujar Jaehyun yang dibalas ekspresi tidak yakin oleh Yuta

"Apa benar ada Rumah Sakit yang menyediakan makanan seperti itu?" Yuta bertanya dengan polos hingga melontarkan tawa halus dari Jaehyun

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin menjahili Hyung. Hyung akan merengut dan memandangiku dengan sebal selagi Hyung menghabiskan makanan Rumah Sakit, karena Hyung tidak ingin membuang makanan begitu saja. Pada waktu menjelang makan siang, Hyung akan merengek dibelikan buah agar makanan tidak menjadi begitu hambar, tapi Hyung protes saat aku membeli lemon sebagai 'teman' sup bening yang disediakan Rumah Sakit" Cerita Jaehyun dengan senyum lebar, sementara ekspresi Yuta terlihat masam karena membayangkan rasa lemon dengan sup bening tidak meyakinkan untuk menambah nafsu makan baginya

"Hyung lebih sering tidak menghabiskan makan malam, jadi aku harus menyuapi Hyung secara paksa atau membujuk Hyung dengan sesuatu" Lanjut Jaehyun, membuat Yuta berpikir seberapa banyak waktu yang dihabiskan Jaehyun untuk dirinya

"Kenapa kau mengetahui begitu banyak tentangku selama satu bulan itu? Kau seharusnya masih tingkat satu Sekolah Menengah Atas, dan sibuk mendengar ocehan para Guru di sekolah juga mengerjakan tugas sepulang Sekolah" Sisi dari Ketua Kedisiplinan Siswa masih terlihat pada diri Yuta di saat tertentu, membuat Jaehyun tersenyum karena perkataan Yuta yang terkesan memperhatikan dirinya, walau mungkin hanya perhatian Kakak Kelas pematuh aturan pada Adik Kelas pelanggar aturan atau perhatian Ketua Kedisiplinan Siswa pada Siswa yang kurang disiplin

"Rumah Sakit hanya memiliki jarak sepuluh menit dari Sekolah, jadi aku biasa melewatkan jam pelajaran pertama dan menitip catatan pada Winwin, menghabiskan waktu istirahat di Rumah Sakit, juga mengerjakan tugas saat mengunjungi Hyung hingga waktu Hyung harus istirahat" Jaehyun mulai membilas mangkuk dan menatanya pada rak atas dapur, membuat Yuta mendongak untuk melihatnya

"Kau pintar membagi waktu" Komentar singkat Yuta, sebelum dia mengembalikan fokus pada mangkuk yang sedang dibilasnya dan menyerahkan pada Jaehyun

"Tentu, aku sangat disiplin. Hingga mantan Ketua Kedisiplinan Siswa mau menerimaku sebagai pasangan hidupnya" Yuta tidak ingat bagaimana Jaehyun melamar dirinya atau bagaimana dirinya menerima Jaehyun, tapi ekspresi bahagia di wajah Jaehyun menggelitik sudut bibirnya untuk melengkungkan senyuman

"Bagaimana acara pernikahan kita? Apa aku mengacaukannya dengan berbagai pertanyaan karena aku merasa ragu padamu?" Yuta memberikan mangkuk nasi yang selesai dibilasnya agar dirapikan oleh Jaehyun, Jaehyun menerima dan sempat terdiam karena pertanyaan Yuta. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Jaehyun mendapat pertanyaan itu dari Yuta, namun dia selalu merasa tidak percaya diri untuk menjawabnya. Yuta tidak mengacaukannya juga tidak terlihat meragukannya –walau terus menanyakan berbagai hal seperti pagi ini–, tapi Jaehyun tidak bisa mengangkat dagu saat berhadapan dengan pertanyaan Yuta yang ini

"Apa saat ini Hyung merasa ragu padaku?" Pertanyaan Jaehyun menghentikan gerakan Yuta selama beberapa saat, melihat pada adik kelasnya semasa sekolah menengah atas yang tidak pernah dia pikirkan menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Yuta menghilangkan banyak susunan selama empat tahun terakhir, bagaimana perasaan saat dia terbangun di Rumah Sakit, saat dia mengetahui Taeyong tidak selamat dalam kecelakaan, saat dia dibohongi Jaehyun tentang rasa makanan Rumah Sakit, saat dia merengek atau perlu disuapi agar tempat makanan Rumah Sakit miliknya bisa bersih, saat dia menerima ajakan menikah dari Jaehyun, juga saat dia memasang cincin setelah mengucap sumpah bersama Jaehyun. Tapi, ada sesuatu dalam dirinya –atau diri Jaehyun– yang membuat Yuta tidak meragukan Pemuda Jung itu

"Tidak, aku tidak meragukanmu" Jaehyun bukan orang yang menyulitkan, cukup mendengar jawaban Yuta dan melihat 'senyum menyembuhkan' dari si Pecinta Takoyaki sudah mengembalikan perasaannya yang sempat buruk. Dia menerima mangkuk terakhir yang sudah dibilas oleh Yuta, melihat sedikit piring datar dan peralatan makan lain –seperti sendok, garpu, atau sendok kayu untuk nasi–

"Jadi, bagaimana acara pernikahan kita? Apakah ada kode pakaian tertentu yang membuat kita menggunakan pakaian berbeda dari pasangan lainnya?" Rasanya menyulitkan untuk berbicara tentang acara pernikahan yang dilupakan oleh si 'pengantin perempuan' sendiri, tapi nada antusias Yuta membuat Jaehyun tidak ingin banyak berpikir dan hanya menjawab pertanyaan Yuta

"Iya, kau menonton film 'Frozen' dengan Doyoung pada hari kita membicarakan tema pernikahan dan menyukai karakter boneka salju di film itu. Jadi, kau ingin kita dan teman-teman semasa sekolah menengah menggunakan kostum Olaf, yang menurutku membuat kita semua terlihat bodoh . . . juga sangat lucu" Yuta tidak ingat secara pasti bagaimana karakter Olaf, tapi pasti lucu melihat Jaehyun menunggu dirinya di altar seraya menggunakan kostum boneka salju

"Aku bisa membayangkan bahwa kau tetap tampan dan menarik dengan kostum itu, lalu bagaimana penampilanku dengan kostum boneka salju?" Mata Yuta melirik selagi dirinya menyusun sendok dan garpu, menemukan senyuman di wajah Jaehyun yang membuatnya berpikir bahwa penampilannya tidak begitu buruk

"Konyol, seperti Badut" Jaehyun mengambil satu langkah mundur, sewaktu Yuta mengacungkan bagian tajam dari garpu makan padanya. Setidaknya, Yuta baru memperingatkan agar tidak membuat dirinya semakin kesal, bukan kesal sungguhan hingga melayangkan tendangan keras padanya

"Kalau aku terlihat konyol, kenapa kau masih melanjutkan acara pernikahan denganku?" Ujar Yuta dengan sebal, semakin sebal saat Jaehyun melontarkan tawa ringan dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan darinya. Dia melayangkan tinju keras pada Jaehyun, mengaduh kesakitan walau rasanya tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan tendangan Yuta kalau dia membuat satu kesalahan lagi

"Aku sudah melewati banyak hal yang lebih konyol sebelumnya, mendengar orang yang kusukai menceritakan orang lain dan mendukung orang yang kusukai bersama orang itu, menemani orang yang kusukai saat dia dirawat sekalipun dia menangis karena orang lain, melakukan puluhan kencan dan berbagai hal untuk membuatnya senang selama satu hari walaupun orang yang kusukai tidak mengingat satupun pada hari berikutnya. Hyung tidak ingat kalau Hyung yang menginginkan kostum tersebut, jadi betapapun Hyung terlihat konyol, aku masih lebih konyol karena menyetujui permintaan Hyung untuk menggunakan tema pakaian seperti itu" Jaehyun melepas sarung tangan karet yang dia gunakan dan menyimpan pada tempat sebelumnya, melihat Yuta menghembuskan nafas dengan lelah

"Aku tidak menyukai suasana melankolis seperti ini. Apakah kita memiliki persediaan makanan manis yang dingin?" Bibir Jaehyun melengkung karena pertanyaan Yuta yang terkesan begitu polos, menaruh tangannya di puncak kepala Yuta karena gemas dan segera berlari menjauh setelahnya

"Hei! Jung! Aku ini lebih tua darimu!" Suara Yuta terdengar dengan keras, namun tidak memiliki keinginan menyusul langkah Jaehyun dan melayangkan tendangan keras padanya. Jaehyun hanya tertawa dan menghentikan larinya di ruang tengah, menyadari bahwa Yuta sedang tidak berminat melakukan 'olahraga pagi' dan membuat dirinya tidak perlu berpayah mencari tempat sembunyi.

.

Tidak ada makanan manis yang bisa dinikmati selagi mengobrol ringan saat Yuta membuka kulkas, jadi Jaehyun dan Yuta berjalan santai menuju minimarket untuk membeli es krim atau makanan ringan lain. Yuta melihat tanggal pada layar ponsel Jaehyun, menemukan hari ini adalah penghujung pekan yang menjawab pertanyaan tidak terlontarnya tentang mengapa Jaehyun tidak pergi untuk berangkat kuliah atau apapun itu. Yuta menemukan hampir seribu potret dirinya bersama Jaehyun juga gambar dirinya sendiri pada galeri ponsel Jaehyun, menghela nafas karena tidak ingat satupun momen yang dilihatnya dari foto tersebut. Hal yang pasti, dia selalu tersenyum dan terlihat bahagia dalam setiap foto yang disimpan oleh Jaehyun, dia tentu tidak menyesali setiap waktunya bersama Jaehyun.

Jaehyun melihat bagaimana antusias Yuta memperhatikan berbagai foto dalam ponselnya, foto binatang lucu atau karakter Olaf yang diunduh Yuta sewaktu menyarankan tema pernikahan padanya hampir setahun lalu membuat si Nakamoto tersenyum dengan lebar . . .

"Kau tidak memiliki foto dengan orang lain di ponselmu?" Yuta bertanya selagi menempatkan diri pada bangku di depan minimarket, mengembalikan ponsel Jaehyun pada pemiliknya sekaligus menerima es krim yang dibelikan oleh Jaehyun

"Tentu, aku memilikinya. Ada enam foto bersama Doyoung, dan tiga foto bersama Winwin. Aku lebih sering mengambil foto dengan mereka sewaktu kami memiliki tugas bersama, tapi mereka yang lebih sering mengambil foto denganku" Jaehyun menjawab selagi membuka bungkus es krimnya, menikmati dingin es krim pada waktu menjelang siang yang cukup panas

"Doyoung dan Winwin memilih fakultas yang sama denganmu?" Kepala Jaehyun mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yuta karena mulutnya sibuk dengan es krim, membuat Yuta melontarkan tawa kecil selagi dia membuka bungkus es krim miliknya

"Tidak juga. Hanya saja, Doyoung gagal diterima pada jurusan pertama yang dia inginkan dan Winwin memilih Kampus yang paling dekat dengan tempat tinggal Kun-nya agar bisa memiliki alasan bertemu dengan Kun" Yuta tentu ingat dengan Winwin yang sering menempel padanya, mungkin faktor sesama bukan asli Korea membuat mereka mudah dekat. Winwin masih seperti anak polos dan tidak mengetahui apapun sejauh yang dia ingat, tapi sekarang dia sudah melakukan pendekatan dengan seseorang yang tidak dikenal oleh Yuta

"Iya, Winwin sudah tidak sepolos saat kau menemuinya sebagai Senior Tingkat Tiga. Dia melakukan pendekatan yang aktif, dan menjadi pihak yang mendominasi dalam hubungan mereka" Jaehyun melirik pada Yuta yang tersedak ludahnya sendiri, memandang horor pada Jaehyun hingga membuat mata besar miliknya semakin terlihat bulat

"Kau sungguhan?! Bayi Manisku Winwin menjadi pihak yang mendominasi?!" Tangan Yuta menutup mulutnya sendiri setelah bertanya dengan suara keras, sementara Jaehyun menekuk wajahnya karena bahkan Yuta tidak memiliki panggilan manis padanya

"Hyung memanggil Winwin dengan Bayi Manisku, tapi aku tidak pernah memiliki panggilan istimewa dari Hyung. Kalau hanya 'Jaehyun-ah', semua temanku di Sekolah juga memanggilku dengan sebutan yang sama" Yuta yakin kalau Jaehyun yang mendominasi dalam hubungan mereka, jadi melihat Jaehyun menekuk wajah karena sebal atau cemburu pada Winwin membuat Yuta melontarkan tawa keras yang mengundang tatapan terganggu dari orang lain

"Winwin itu kuanggap sebagai anakku. Wajar saja, kalau aku memanggil dengan panggilan khusus" Penjelasan Yuta tidak menghilangkan ekspresi sebal di wajah Jaehyun

"Aku akan menjadi Ayah dari anak-anakmu. Kenapa aku tidak memiliki panggilan istimewa?" Biasa Jaehyun mengalah saat Yuta mengatakan Winwin dianggapnya sebagai anak, Jaehyun melenyapkan ekspresi sebal dan malah tertawa geli karena tidak tahu sosok yang terkadang keras dan kasar seperti Yuta bisa berujar semanis itu

'UHUK!' Bagian besar es krim melewati kerongkongan Yuta dengan cepat, si Nakamoto sama sekali tidak memiliki persiapan mendengar perkataan itu

"Jadi, aku harus memanggilmu dengan 'Yeobo'? Lagipula, apa yang menyenangkan dengan bagaimana aku memanggilmu pada hari ini? Aku tidak akan mengingat apapun yang kau lakukan pada hari ini, aku akan melupakannya dan melontarkan seratus satu pertanyaan tentang kita pada hari lainnya" Yuta biasa melontarkan celoteh tanpa berpikir, membuatnya terdiam dan menyesali mulutnya yang bergerak begitu cepat setelahnya. Jaehyun sering menemukan pertanyaan ini, jadi dia tidak perlu memasang ekspresi tegang seperti ekspresi Yuta saat ini

"Aku menyukai segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Yukkeuri-Hyung, satu hal menyenangkan yang Hyung lakukan selama satu hari menjadi alasanku bahagia dalam waktu yang lebih lama. Hyung tidak mengingat apa yang aku lakukan, maka aku akan mengingat apa yang kita lakukan dan menceritakan pada Hyung di waktu lain. Hyung melontarkan seratus satu pertanyaan, dan aku akan menyiapkan seribu satu jawaban. Kita bisa melakukannya selama Hyung tidak meragukanku" Jaehyun tersenyum seolah berujar tidak ada masalah, membuat Yuta menghembuskan nafas dengan berat

"Bagaimana aku bisa meragukanmu, kalau kau selalu meyakinkanku? Aku hanya tidak mengerti, kenapa kau memilihku dan bertahan denganku selama empat tahun terakhir" Ini juga bukan pertama kalinya Yuta menanyakan hal tersebut, membuat Jaehyun bisa menjawab mudah dengan mengangkat dagu

"Karena kau adalah Nakamoto Yuta, tepatnya Jung Yuta sedari musim gugur lalu" Jawaban dengan 'lelehan keju' yang biasanya mampu melelehkan perasaan si penerima, Yuta hanya mengernyit karena merasa jawaban itu menggelikan dan mengangkat bahu dengan acuh. Kepalanya terangguk dan menunduk untuk membersihkan es krim yang mencair hingga mengenai tangannya, tidak melihat Jaehyun yang masih memperhatikan dan menyadari telinga si Nakamoto yang memerah.

.

Jaehyun tidak selalu merasa dirinya baik saja untuk dilupakan -walau tidak secara menyeluruh- oleh memori Yuta, dia pernah tidak menemui Yuta selama sekitar tiga pekan dan meminta Winwin untuk menggantikan dirinya menemani Yuta. Winwin terus mengatakan bahwa Yuta baik-baik saja dan melontarkan celotehan seperti biasa, sementara Doyoung menegur Jaehyun yang terlihat semakin buruk dari hari ke hari. Hingga Winwin mengatakan Yuta sedang demam, barulah Jaehyun datang untuk menemui Yuta yang disambut pelukan selamat datang dari Yuta, Jaehyun yakin bahwa ingatan Yuta berhenti pada hari dia mengalami kecelakaan tapi Yuta menggumam dia merindukan Jaehyun seperti menyadari Jaehyun terus menghindar dan tidak menemui dirinya selama tiga pekan. Lamaran yang dilakukan Jaehyun bukan lamaran dengan ikat bunga yang wangi atau makan malam dengan lilin temaram, hanya permohonan singkat dari Jaehyun yang masih memeluk Yuta dan dibalas oleh anggukan Yuta.

Yuta memang mengatakan dia merindukan Jaehyun, tapi Jaehyun yang lebih kacau karena dia tidak bertemu dengan Yuta selama tiga pekan, tidak diganggu dengan seratus satu pertanyaan Yuta, tidak mendengar celoteh sembarang Yuta, juga tidak melihat 'senyum menyembuhkan' Yuta. Bukan Yuta yang membutuhkan dirinya dan bermasalah sewaktu mereka tidak bertemu, Jaehyun yang membutuhkan Yuta dan merasa buruk saat mereka tidak bertemu, Jaehyun yang kesulitan tidur karena mengkhawatirkan bagaimana hari Yuta tanpa dirinya juga menyesali satu hari yang dia lewatkan tanpa bertemu Yuta. Sekalipun Yuta tidak mengingat bagaimana hubungan mereka berlangsung selama ini, Yuta yakin bahwa dia tidak memiliki penyesalan pada setiap waktu yang dia habiskan bersama Jaehyun, dia senang dan mensyukuri setiap waktu mereka bersama.

 **.~~~KKEUT~~~.**

Aku suka sama fanfic dengan tema Anterograde Amnesia, jadi coba bikin sebagai fanfic kedua dalam event #YutaHaremDays. Aku penggemar Uke!Yuta yang seneng kalo dia dipasangin sama siapa -utamanya sih Hansol-Yuta, tapi belum ketemu ide yang cocok dikasih ke mereka-, dan JaeYu termasuk diantara tiga teratas couplean Yuta yang aku suka. Aku tahu masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, jadi silahkan review ^v^


End file.
